


New Skin.

by amorremanet



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Death References, Double Drabble, F/F, Original Female Dax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No more Daxes, Quark, and that should go for both of us."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Skin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/gifts).



Jadzia dies while visiting the Temple, because she wants to thank the Prophets for her and Worf’s good fortune; Ezri dies several light years away from DS9, long after accepting a commission off the station and Captain of her own starship, fighting the latest Borg invasion into Federation space; she’d only been the symbiont’s host for eight years; and with both of them gone, Nerys swears off Daxes.  
  
She makes that vow in Quark’s, over a mug hot jumja tea (not whiskey, not what she wanted, but Quark cuts her off): “There’s just… There’s nothing you can to with Daxes — you can’t win with them, ever — just being friends means you get to keep them around when the host changes, sure, but what’s that even count for when they have to keep dying — no more Daxes, Quark, and that should go for both of us.”  
  
But everything goes out the window when she wanders onto the station, fresh off a transport from Trill, and traipses into the Colonel’s office, smiling and calling her Nerys like everything’s easy and like it all makes sense. Even pulled back, her ginger-red hair falls around her neck and shoulders in waves and ringlets, and the spots on her neck don’t answer anything, don’t tell Nerys anything but _oh, fantastic, another Trill with a Starfleet Uniform — praise the Prophets for this magnificent gift._  
  
“Nerys,” she says, “it’s me… My name is Lukari _Dax_.”


End file.
